Whipped From the Begining
by ryappy
Summary: As we all know Santana Lopez is whipped for Brittany Pierce. This is the story of how it all began. Rating may change to M in the future. Santana's POV for the first few chapters, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first Brittana fic, i read a bunch on here and wanted to try it out so yeah... haha here i am! so if you like it tell me and if you don't then tell me and don't have mercy haha. okies, read now! :D**

Chapter 1  
10 years old  
**Santana's POV**

I'm starting 5th grade tomorrow, that's right the big leagues of Lima elementary school. Quin and I are at the top of the top, along with her boyfriend Puck. We're practically royalty, and my classmates err minions, tell me there's going to be a new kid this year, and whats a better way to show them their place, than a slushy facial.

Quinn and I are hiding in the bushes searching for the new girl, some chick named Brittany. Original. Puck sends Quinn a text.

Incoming Puck: She just came out of the office, heading your way

"She's coming ready?"

"Oh yeah, Grape or Lime, Quinn?"

"Lime. I'll throw after you, she'll look like Barney by the time we're done."

I smirk. Quinn's been my best friend since kindergarten, I saw her push Rachel, an annoying hobbit, into the puddle. That's when I knew me and her were going to be the best of friends and rule the school. She was practically almost as bad ass as I was!- Almost-

Puck came along around second grade and me and him were an item in the 4th grade, but he had to ruin it by eating MY pudding cup. Who the heck does that?! I mean it wasn't mine in the first place.. I stole it from Rachel, but still! I started picturing all the pudding in the world, which caused me to drool, and of course that didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"Ummm Santana, you're drooling.."

I snapped out of it quick."What?! no I wasn't!"

"Uh huh surree, quick look there she is!"

She was beautiful. She had blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, and was wearing a pink shirt with a rainbow on it and a pair of jeans. She had a confused look on her face, and kept asking people where the bathroom was, but the kids ignored her. Idiots.

"Santana! SANTANA!"

Quinn snapped me out of my gaze." What?"

"The slushy! Hurry! She's turning the corner!"

"Quinn, maybe we shouldn't do this, she looks like she's lost, maybe we should help her instead? She can join us!" That'd be amazing!After her and Puck became an item, I been feeling like a third wheel, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to while they were being all coupley and gushy and gross.

"Are you serious? Where's Santana and what have you done with her? You were the one that created slushy facials, we need to show her who's in charge."

"But-"

"Ugh, give me the slushies, I'll do it by myself.

Before I could stop her, she grabbed the grape slushy from my hand and started walking towards Brittany.

"No! Quinn wait!" I ran towards her, Quin called Brittany's name out, and Brittany spun around, God she's like a princess from a Disney movie, smiling at Quinn hoping she'd help her find the bathroom.

Quinn smirked. "Hi, Im Quinn and welcome to Lima Elementary." She started to throw the slushy, Brittany's eyes widened and she covered her face with her hands, bracing herself.

It's been about 10 seconds and Brittany peeked through her fingers, to see why she hasn't been hit yet. When she saw what happened she gasped.

I came between the slushy and Brittany. My face was cold and my eyes were burning from the corn syrup, I wiped some from my eyes, to see Quinn in front of my with her jaw dropped.

"What the hell Santana! Why'd you do that?"

Quin was yelling at me? After she threw that slushy AT MY FACE. I was about to push her, when Puck came behind her.

"Nice Lopez, you look like a spanish Barney." He started laughing.

I started getting angry, his laughing started to cause a scene, and people started to laugh with Puck as well. Quinn just stood there, still appalled from what I had done. A whistle blew, and broke the laughter. Mr. Patterson the Principal started to shoo away the kids telling them to head to class. Observing the scene, Mr Patterson assumed that Quinn and Puck threw the slushy at me and called them to his office. While they walked away, Quinn turned around and gave me a "what the heck?" look. I just shrugged and stuck my tongue out at her, making some grape slushy to go in my mouth. I turned around to head to the bathroom, when someone grabbed my arm.

I assumed it was going to be someone to laugh in my face, so i spun around quick preparing my fists. It was Brittany, she looked at me with wide eyes... and a glimmer of adoration.

"Thanks for taking the slushy for me. I'm Brittany Pierce." She held out her hand and smiled at me.

I tried to smile back, but the slushy was getting in my eyes, so I just shook her hand. "I'm Santana, Santana Lopez. And sorry to cut the small talk short but I really need to wash myself off in the bathroom."

Her eyes lit up when I said bathroom. "Can I come? I really really need to pee!" She squeezed her legs together and squirm, to show how bad she needed to go. I laughed, she looked adorable doing a little pee dance... wait adorable? ahemm I met immature..

"Yeah, sure, I'll show you where it is." I started to walk, when she linked her pinky through mine. I looked at her with a confused look.

"My mom does this with me so I won't get lost" Brittany said with a smile. I didn't reply, since I started to feel my face feeling numb, so I just squeezed her pinky to show I was okay with it.

I finally washed off the slushy from my face and the corn syrup from my eyes. There was green slushy all over my new white blouse. My mom was going to kill me. I heard the toilet flush, snapping me out of the ways my mom would kill me for ruining once again another one of my new shirts. She saw me looking at my shirt with a sad look on my face.

"I have an extra shirt if you want?" I nodded. She got a shirt from her backpack and handed it to me. I unfolded it and stared at her with wide eyes. She expected me to wear this?!She smiled at me, with a megawatt grin. How could I say no to this face? I put on the shirt.

It was lunch time and I was going to our table, the only table with shade on this campus. Quinn and Puck were already there, sitting next to each other. Of course. I sat on the opposite side of them.

They just stared at me. Eyes wide jaws dropped. I rolled my eyes and opened my lunch. AWW YEEE! Mama packed me a pudding cup. I smiled and looked back at them, their faces haven't changed.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Your shirt..." Quinn said.

Then Puck started laughing, I was seriously getting annoyed. "Nice shirt Lopez. Didn't know unicorns were your style!" Then Quinn started laughing, both of them holding their stomachs.

Oh no. They were not starting this again, I will not be embarrassed twice in one day. That's not how Santana Lopez rolls. I slammed my fist on the table. That shut them up. They both looked down and stared at their lunches.

Even though Quinn was the most popular girl at school, out of the three of us I was top dog. We ate in silence, untill Quinn spoke.

"So after the stunt you pulled today, me and Puck have Saturday detention. I was going to Six Flags this Saturday. Six Flags! Are you happy?"

"Yeah and I had plans with Finn and Sam on Saturday. We were gonna do 24 hours of call of duty!"

Gosh they were annoying when they whined. "And that's my fault? I told you that we shouldn't and you didn't listen."

"Uhh, Well you didn't have too stand in front of Betty-"

"It's Brittany." I growled, how could she forget a name like that?

"Whatever. You know how we run things, people need to know we're in charge and their place. Why'd you back out?"

"I-I well-" I was interrupted when Brittany sat down next to me.

"Hi Santana!" She smiled at me with that megawatt grin of hers. And then she turned to Quinn and Puck. "Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce!." She held out her hand with a smile to kill.

I smiled back at her, and looked back to Quinn and Puck. Puck rolled his eyes at her and Quinn scoffed and shooed Brittany's hand away. Brittany retracted her hand and her smile disappeared from her face. Who did they think they were? I turned my body to Brittany and rubbed her back.

She turned to me and smiled. And looked down at my shirt. "My shirt looks nice on you." I blushed, thank god for my tanned skin.

Quinn widened her eyes, and Puck spat out his chocolate milk and laughed. "That's her shirt? No wonder it's so lame."

"It's not lame! It's comfy." Quinn rolled her eyes, and Brittany smiled even bigger, happy that i liked her shirt.

"Whatever Lopez." And he took another bite of pudding. Wait. Pudding? I looked down at my lunch and saw my pudding was gone.

"Hey give that back!" I was about to lunge at him, and then Brittany stopped me.

"Wait, I have a pudding cup, we can share if you want. It's chocolate." She smiled and handed her pudding to me. I looked at her with lit eyes. She was going to let me have her pudding cup? This girl was so going to be my best friend. I just knew it right then and there.

I smiled at her. And then it was official. "Thanks Britt." She smiled at her nickname. "Welcome to Lima elementary, you'll be eating with us from now on." I declared with the dopiest grin on my face.

Puck choked on his pudding. Ha Karma. Quinn cleared her throat to get my attention. I looked at her and glared, showing my word was final. She rolled her eyes and turned to Brittany. "I'm Quinn Fabray, nice to have you Brittany." She smiled. "This is Puck, my boyfriend."

Brittany was really happy now, she had just made 3 friends on her first day. She smiled, and we all ate lunch and talked. Quinn explained to Brittany the rules to being cool and who to talk to and who not to talk to. Brittany looked confused.

"It's okay Britt, I'll show you, just stick with me." I smiled trying to make a giant pearly white grin. She smiled, but still had a confused look on her face. I held out my pinky to her, causing her to squeal, and link my pinky, pulling me in for a hug. Her hair smelled like vanilla, ahh my favorite pudding flavor. Puck and Quinn smirked at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I guess this story appeals to some people? noticing the favs and follows. I would like reviews too please? haha I wanna see where you guys want this to go, and any ideas you guys might have to what I should put in. And whether the chapter was good or not... Anyway, this chapter happens right after the last, and the next chapter will fast forward to a different point in their lives. So I hope you enjoy! :D **

**PS. If anyone has any Brittana spoilers for season 4 please tell me! Thanks! :)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Santana's POV**

The first day of school was finally over, and I started to head home, bracing myself from my soon to come death from my mother. The blouse costed 34.50 dollars... I took slow steps on my walk home trying to think of a good excuse, of why my shirt was stained with green corn syrup. "Maybe I was mugged, and the person shot me with a paintball gun. Stupid. Or I was forced to help the kindergardeners paint someting. More stupid my mom knows I would never help anyone. UGGGGHH MY MOMS GONNA KILL ME!" I screamed to no one.. or so i thought.

Brittany stood next to me gigling at my recent uproar. I blushed, even my tanned skin couldn't hide how red I was. "Umm hey Britt, what are you doing here?"

"Walking home, I saw you and ran towards you, I guess we live on the same side." She replied, of course with a smile.

"Oh. Well I can walk you from now on, so you'll be safe, if you want." I quickly added nervously, when did I get nervous?

She giggled again at my nervousness. "That'd be great San." I smiled noticing my nickname, only Britt can call me that. "But I can explain to your mom what happened to your shirt if you want."

I looked at her with a confused look. Shirt? Oh crap, my ugly green stained shirt!" Oh umm it's okay, I'll find an excuse to tell her."

Her face turned serious. "Lyings bad Santana." Hey, what happened to my nickname? "You should tell your mom the truth, she'll understand."

"Brittany you haven't met my mom. And a tiny white lie won't hurt, it's just a shirt, it's not like I hung Mr Patterson's pants n the flagpole." Ahh third grade that was a great year, Mr Patterson so shouldn't have 'accidently' called me Santana Claus.

"It's still bad Santana." I really miss my nickname. "Please promise that you'll tell your mom the truth and start stop saying lies."

" I promise" I lied.

"I know you're lying." crap. "I'm going to make sure you're going to tell the truth. Now where's your house?"

"Right here." I pointed towards the huge two story white house with a porch swing and a balcony on the second floor.

"Wow." Brittany's jaw dropped.

I smirked at her reaction. My dad was a doctor and my mom was a lawyer, so of course I would be living the life. I saw my mom in the garden, and my smirk quickly turned into a grimace. My mom saw me and noticed my changed shirt, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hola Mama, This is Brittany, I met her today."

"Hi! Mrs Lopez, nice to meet you!" She said with a megawatt smile.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. And Mija what hapened to your shirt? Where's that nice blouse I got you?"

"Uhhh welll this kindergardner that I was helping paint, pulled out a paintball gun and shot my shirt." I said as I showed her the green stained blouse.

My mom stared at me with an annoyed look, tapping her foot. Brittany elbowed me, and mouthed the words "tell the truth".

I took a gulp. I told her what happened. My mom took a breath and smiled at me. "Thank you Santana for telling me the truth. Obviously Brittany is a good influence on you." She turned to Brittany. "You can come over whenever you'd like."

Brittany and I smiled. I turned to her. "wanna stay over for dinner? We're having spaghetti, and for desert pudding!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Brittany smiled.

We ran into the house and I was going to show her my awesome room. My mom called after me. "Santana! I have to go do some paperwork at the office, so you and Brittany wil be home alone eating dinner. Don't wreck down the house!"

"Okay mama!" This was great, we can have all the pudding we want without any parental supervision! " Come on Brittany, we can eat in my room, I have a TV."

I carried in some plates of spaghetti and a couple of pudding cups. Brittany was sitting on my bed. I climbed on next to her, our shoulders touching. We ate while watching step up 2 revolution. Brittany talked about how one day she would grow up to be the best dancer in the universe, and she was dancing ever since she was 3. I was amazed and when she asked me what i would be when we were grown up, I said that I would be famous and everyone would know my name. We finished our spaghetti, and moved onto desert. I was on my second cup and Brittany didn't even open hers yet.

"What's wrong Britt? Do you want a different flavor? How about strawberry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Have you ever kissed someone?"

"Yeah... Puck, last year."

"Oh..."

"why? What's wrong?"

"well you were so young when you had your first kiss, and Quinn is too, I can't help but feel that somethings wrong with me, since I've never kissed anyone..."

"That's nothing to be ahamed of Britt. You'll find someone. And to be honest Puck's mouth was all rough, and it was terrible."

Brittany giggled at this, and I couldn't help but smile. "Nothings wrong with you Britt, you're perfect."

Once again Brittany smiled a smile that could cure cancer. "Thanks San. You're not too bad yourself." She winked, playfully nudging my shoulder with hers. We watched the rest of the movie in comfortable silence.

Britt's mom came to pick her up around 9, and Brittany was pretty tired.

"Thanks for everything San, you're a great friend."

"No problem, you can come over anytime, it was fun."

"Can I ask you something?" I held in a laugh.

"Anything Britt, you know that."

"Will you be my best friend?"

My eyes widened at her request, and I held in a laugh of how silly it was, but my silence made Brittany worried.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I understand.' She mumbled.

"What? No, of course i will be your best friend Brittany."

She squealed with delight and brought me in for a hug. When she pulled away, she kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't lingering, but it wasn't a quick peck either. I blushed.

"Bye San!" She yelled as she waved and walked to her mom's car at the same time.

I was still surprised by the kiss, that I barely waved. Her lips were soft...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hey , sorry for the wait, but school preperation and stuff :( haha and i have started on chapter 4! so i will finish that soon aand uplad it. And please please review!**

It's been 2 years, and we're at the week before the end of 7th grade. A lot has changed. Puck and Quinn broke up, and Quinn started dating Finn. Yoou would think it would make things awkward since Puck, Finn, and Quinn hangout together, but not really, Puck finally has a guy friend. And Finn well he's a potato head so. Our social status has stayed the same, we were the top dogs in the school. People would clear the halls when they saw us walk in. Me and Britt have gotten closer, she sleeps over at my house every weekend, but I haven't been to her house yet. But that'll change soon.

Britt and I were lucky enough to have 4 out of 6 classes together, so during gym, I decided to bring up the fact that I never been to her house." Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't I been to your house yet? We've been best friends for 2 years. Do you not want me to meet your family or something?"

"What? No!"

"Then why haven't I've been over? I can't even walk you too your door, when I drop you off at your house..."

"Santana its not you I promise." She said as she linked pinkies with mine.

"Then what is it?" I looked her in the eye, searching for an answer.

Brittany sighed."It's my cat, Lord Tubbington, he read my diary, again, and I'm afraid he'll tell you something, that I don't want you to know. He's always saying he will, and I have to buy him cigarettes so he won't. And I really want him to stop smoking, I think he's giving some to the fish."

I held in a laugh. This is what she was worried about? Her cat telling me her secrets?Wait. What secrets? I'm her best friend shouldn't she tell me everything? My mind drifted off to what she could be hiding.

"I'm sorry Santana, I understand if you don't want to be my friend."

I snapped out of my mind at her last 6 words. "What no, its okay Britt, I understand. And I will never want to stop being your best friend ever. And if Lord Tubbington starts to talk to me, then i'll start singing at the top of my lungs blocking him out." I squeezed her pinky.

She smiled at me." Then do you want to come over tonight? My Mom's bringing my sister to my Grandmothers house, and my dad's out of town on a business trip. So we'll be alone, well except for Lord Tubbington."

"I'd love to Britt." I smiled, and exc ited that I could finally get to go to her house. And the fact that'd we be alone.

Over the years, we exchanged longer hugs, and we linked pinkies almost all the time, the occasional hand hold. But when ever we were alone, or watching a movie, or Birtt was staying over, we'd cuddle. And I'm not a sucker for mushy stuff, but our bodies fit perfectly together, and she's so warm and has really smooth skin. Then when she sleeps in my bed, it's nice to wake up next to her. I've been less grumpy in the morning everytime i see her next to me when I wake. Hold up. When did I become a sap? Britt's only Britt. I have no feelings for her. I'm straight. She's just my friend.

"San? You're daydreaming, and Ms. Fisher is looking at you. Do your math test!" Brittany whispered.

What happened? A minute ago I was in gym, did I get lost in my thoughts? What was I thinking of? Brittany. The bell rung.

"Okay class, turn in your test to me, you'll have your tests back tomorrow." Crap. I quickly circled a bunch of letters and turned in my test after Britt.

We were walking to Britts house, which was about 2 blocks down from my house. It was nice, it was a baby blue one story house, and they had a pool in the back yard. We went to Britt's room and I was exhausted from the day, I jumped on to her bed face first. her bed was warm and soft and furry? Then Brittany's bed moved and this demonic beast scratched my face.

"OW!" I screamed while holding my cheek, I looked to see what wounded my face, it was this cat, scartch that a really fat cat like a fluffy walking whale with 4 legs and whiskers. I glared at the cat, and it hissed at me, and jumped off the bed leaving the room.

"San! Are you okay?" She rain to my side trying to see the scratch.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some ice or something. What the heck was that?"

"That's Lord Tubbington. He can be like that sometimes, you probably woke him up from his nap. You shouldn't disturb him while he sleep you know."

She was siding with the demonic cat? Over me? The wounded beauty? Her best friend?. I scoffed. "Well maybe he should seep outside, where he belongs."

"I don't let him go outside, I'm pretty sure he sells drugs to the dog next door. Patches has never been the same." She sighed sadly.

I looked at her with wide eyes, did she actually believe that her cat could read her diary and sell drugs? I didn't want to make fun of her, so I just asked where the bathroom was. She showed me where it was and put in a movie while I cleaned up. Yes! More cuddling. I thought.

I looked at myself in the mirror, there were 3 scratches on my left cheek. The cat was going to have no more lives left after i was done with it. I washed them off and went back to Britt's room, where Tubbs was gone. He got away this time... She was on the floor with a bunch of movies displayed in front of her. She turned around and saw me.

"Which movie do you want to watch? I have Mean Girls, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Alpha and Omega, and Home Alone."

I was surprised at her collection, they were all baby movies, except Mean Girls, but she could have done better than that right? Like a horror movie or a rated R movie. "Umm do you have anything else? Or like Netflix?

"Yeah, but it's not connected to my tv, so we would have to watch downstairs."

"That's okay with me, I wanted to watch a scary movie anyway."

"Scary? Like with Monsters and ghosts and stuff?" She said with wide eyes.

I noticed that she was scared. "Yeah but you know they're not real Britt, just make believe. And I'll be here to protect you." I gave her a reassuring smile.

She thought for a little bit, and then agreed, she brought her flowery blanket downstairs and brought out some popcorn. I chose the movie while she was getting things ready.

"Which movie are we watching San?"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I heard it was really cool. Can you turn off the lights and close the curtains? There's a glare."

"Umm sure." She sat back down next to me, and the movie started.

Halfway through the movie, the popcorn was all gone, and heck this was amazing, apparently Britt was scared even though the crazy chainsaw man looked completely stupid and nonscary. So Britt's head was on my shoulder facing my neck, her body hugging me for dear life. I put my arms around her and stroked her hair.

She whispered in my ear."San? Can we please change the movie? The screams are scaring me."

I looked down to her, and saw that she was almost at tears, her eyes terrified. Was this movie really that scary? I felt really bad then, what kind of friend am i? I should have just chosen The Little Mermaid, then Britt would have a smile on her face instead of tears streaming down her face. Wait she's crying now?

I quickly turned off the tv, and pulled the blanket closer, so it covered the both of us. I hugged her really hard. "Britt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. We should have just watched Beauty and the Beast or something other than this. I'm so so sorry. I'm a terrible best friend." I wiped away some of the tears from her face.

She looked at me and gave a weak smile, well at least she stopped crying, but i still couldn't help but feel guilty. "Its okay San, and you're the bestest friend in the whole universe! But can we do something else?"

"Sure Britt-Britt, did you have anything in mind?"

"Weeeeelllll We can play Unicorn?"

I looked at her funny. "How do we play that?"

She smirked. "Its really easy, first stand up." I stood. Then she jumped on my back piggy backstyle, and attached a headband with a unicorn horn on it, where did she get that? "Now giddy up! Up to the castle!" She yelled.

"Huh?" I was so confused and tried to balance Brittany on my back, which is hard considering she's taller than me.

She giggled. That was a good sound, like the most perfect thing in the world. "That's code for my bedroom silly unicorn, now up up up! "

I started up the stairs, with Brittany laughing on me, I couldn't help but smile knowing I was the one who made her laugh. At the top of the stairs I was super tired, I quickly went to her room, and threw her on to the bed. "Again again!" She said while bouncing on the bed.

"Let me take a break please? i'm tired." I collapsed on her bed and threw the unicorn headband to the side. "Can we do something else? Please Britt?, Like sleep?"

"Aww but I'm not sleepy yet... we can play truth?" She said excitedly.

"But talking requires moving my lips, and i'm really tir-" Brittany got on top of me and was straddling me. I liked seeing her on top. I mean, her being happy...

"Pleeaaaassse?" She gave me the pout.

I looked up at the ceiling straight above me to avoid her pout. "Nope"

That's when she lied on top of me, so her face was directly in front of mine, her hair falling to cover the sides of our faces. Our lips were an inch apart. The room was getting really hot. "Please Sanny?" She whispered into my ear.

"uhhhh hidinks."

She pulled away to sit up, still straddling me. "what?" she tilted her head and made a confused face.

'I uh its spanish for no?"

"oh. But i really want too play!" She started bouncing on my lap, her hands on both sides of me on the bed, to balance herself. My eyes were locked at her chest, where it was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra.

My face was getting hot, I had to stop this. "fine! Fine, we can play!"

She stopped bouncing. "yay!" She giggled and clapped her hands. "Ookay me first, Have you gone to second base with someone?"

"Nope"

"Liar"

"Nope, I never have, I wouldn't want to anyway, the guys here are total dicks."

"Oh, then what about a girl?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, my eyes popping out. "Umm what?"

"You know, have you ever touched a girl's boobs? besides your own." She smirked.

And the room suddenly became a billion degrees. "No!" She laughed. "Okay my turn now, Who do you like? And I mean like like."

She gave thought, with her finger at her chin. Adorable. "Hmmm I don't know I guess I'd have to go with Artie."

I scoffed. "Artie? Mccrippled Pants? He's can't even walk and you like that?"

"Well I mean like I bet he's part robot down there, and he's just hiding his robot legs, and that's really hot. And he's super sweet to me like better than how the other guys treat me" I softened hearing this."And if we ever had sex, then he couldn't get me pregnant or anything."

And I'm mad again. She was thinking of having sex withh him? I mean at least lose your V card to someone who can boost your rep. Not give it to some one for like a donation, to make a crippled feel good for about 2 minutes. Wait, is she even a virgin? "Britt are you a virgin?"

She looked at me. "Nope, I lost it at cheerleading camp, some guy climbed into my tent, I think his name was stan... or dan.. I don't know but he said he was taken over by an alien, so I guess i really lost it in an alien invasion."

I was furious. Some guy she didn't even know took it? And he even lied to her, isn't that rape or something?The thought of someone touching her got me angry. "San are you okay? You look like you're trying to blow up my lamp."

Am I okay? I am definitely not okay. She lost her V before I did! And with some random stranger at that, that she'll probably never see again. Which I guess is a good thing, because if I ever met him I would go all Lima Heights on his ass. i pushed Britt off of me softly and sat up.

"San did I say something wrong? I'm sorry." She held my hand and squeezed it. I looked her in eyes. She looked sorry, and sad, and almost at tears again. All the anger left me when I saw her eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue. "No Britt, it's not you, I'm just really tired, can I sleep here for the night?"

Her eyes brightened up at this. "Yeah, i'd love that, I have some clothes that you can use." She got off the bed and opened her drawers, and threw 2 pieces of clothing at me. One was a blue shirt with a star on it, and the other were red shorts and a duck pattern on it.

I looked at here with a 'what the heck look'. "Umm britt? Is there anything else I can wear?"

"Why? you don't like my clothes?" She looked at me with a sad face.

"What? No I never said that! Its just that i think i'd be comfier in something else."

"But they'd look soo good on you!" She gave me the puppy dog pout. Crap. I'm screwed.

"Finneeee, I'll change in the bathroom." I got off the bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and went back to Britt's room.

When I came back, Britt had no shirt on, and not a bra either. I couldn't help but stare, her back was facing me, and she had the perfect curves on her ever so toned body. I stood at the door for awhile, and then she turned around.

"San?"

**review please! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry so late :/ School you know? but a lot of publishers I've been following haven't updated either, so please don't hate :( I have no homework today so I'll write some more, but I can't promise when they'll be up. I promise to never ever EVER abamdon this story, and if I lose interest I'll try to give the greatest impromptu ending ever! ;D and yeah I would like more reviews? :) please ahaha but then again I barely review anymore so I get it if you don't haha and yeah enjoy! and sorry for the tardiness again :(...(; you know you love me. CUZ THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!**

My eyes went wide when she noticed me, and then they moved down to Brittany's breast. They were kinda small actually, but the perfect size. Her nipples were pink and they popped out from her milky white skin. I was mesmerized, I really wanted to touch them. Then she threw her pillow at my face.

"Ow!" I threw the pillow to the side and looked back to Brittany who had her shirt back on. Darn it.

"How long were you standing there?"

"I uh"

She looked at me with an annoyed look. "Don't lie."

"I don't know. Honest, i was just there when your back was turned, and then you turned around, and I couldn't stop staring.. I'm sorry Britt I didn't mean to be pervy." I looked down, to show how sorry i was and to hide the vermillion red color on my face. I didn't notice that Brittany walked straight in front of me. She used her hand to cup my chin to make me look her in the eyes.

"Thank you for not lying to me." She smiled. Who knew telling the truth could get you out of trouble? "Did you like what you see?" She asked with a smirk.

I choked on air. "err- what?"

"Well I mean you couldn't stop staring, so obviously you saw something you liked." She grinned.

I WAS DYING FROM EMBARASSMENT. "Britt, you're neaked. It's kinda hard not to stare.

She smirked. "So you do like it."

And my face was literally a tomato with eyes, nose, and a mouth. "Britt can we just go to sleep? I'm tired." I walked towards the bed and grabbed a blanket and pillow and threw it on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"Getting ready to fight some Nazis. What's it look like Britt? I'm getting ready to sleep." I said as I fluffed my pillow. I do like me some fluffy pillows.

"Well, I think you're getting ready wrong, because the beds up here." I looked at her with a confused face.

"You're sleeping on the bed Britt, I feel like I'm imposing if i sleep on the bed."

"Or Santana, we both sleep together."

My head snapped back to her at this."WHAT!?"

She laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter San, I mean we can both sleep in my bed, It's big enough and I like to cuddle."

I imagined me and Britt in the same bed, cuddling, her long slender hands wrapped around my stomach. Me facing her face, looking into her deep blue eyes. Maybe even a good night kiss... and touches here and there. wait. MIND. OUT. OF. GUTTER.

"Umm Britt you think that's a good idea? What if your parents come in the night and see us in the same bed. Won't they be mad?"

"No, they're okay with it as long as we don't sleep in their bed."

I thought for a few more minutess. Brittany on the other hand was getting impatient of not hearing my answer. So she smacked me in the face with a pillow.

"OW!"

"Well you weren't saying anything. And if you really want the floor, then you'll have to beat me in a pillow fight. Which is impossible because I am the queen of all pillows!" She hit the back of my head with the pillow again.

AWWW NAAAHHH no. one. beats. Santana. Lopez. I slowly grabbed the pillow on the floor. "Well, then I guess its a PILLOW FIGHT WAR!" I ran towards her, trying to slap her with the pillow.

I hit her in the face, which made her flip over on the bed. Hard. She stayed still for a minute. Crap. "Britt, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard. I'm so so so so so srorry Britt. I climbed onto the bed dropping the pillow. In a flash she was straddling me grinning evily with me. She could kill with those eyes.

She began to hit me with the pillow. "Muhahaha the queen strikes again! It's all about knowing your enemy San"

I freed one of my arms and hit the pillow out of her grasp. "Ha! The queen is unarmed- ahahahahahahahaa britt stop stop! Don't! I'm ticklish!"

Her majesty started a tickle assault on me, tightening her hold on me with her legs so she could still straddle me while I was thrashing around like a maniac. "BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT"

"Not until you give up and sleep on the bed on me! Say it! Say it!" She yelled, still tickling the shit out of me.

"FIne! Fine! Get off!. She stopped tickling me, but didn't get off of me. She smiled widely at her victory.

"Now say, Brittany S. Pierce can beat Santana Lopez at anything because she is queen of everything!"

"No."

"Don't make me tickle you." She said while wiggling her perfect long fingers in my face. I mean... man hands? No. Brittany had the perfect everything.

"How abouuuuuuut... no" I flipped her over grabbing her legs, so I was right ontop of her , my body in between hers. I could get used to this position. I looked up and saw her eyes. They could bring the world to her, just for one look into those perfect deep blue beautiful eyes. My eyes started to move down to her lips. They were a soft pink color, so kissable. I licked my lips. I leaned in slowly...

**THAT'S RIGHT! Cliffhanger for you guys. It's [ayback for all those other authors who have done this... but I'm halfway done with Chapter so I'll probably update soon... haha anyway review please!(; **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whipped from the beginning chapter5**

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD. IM DOING THIS ON MY IPAD SO IM NOT ACTUALLY YELLING. I JUST NEEDED IT TO BE DIFFERENT FROM MY STORY's WRITING. HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE THE CLIFFHANGER? Hahahaa I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BUT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I GET MORE REVIEWS WITH CLIFFHANGERS SO REVIEW MORE AND THERE WON'T BE AS MANY. REMEMBER I HAVE BIG THINGS PLANNED! OKAY CONTINUE AND READ(;**

I leaned in slowly closing my eyes while doing so . I could tell she leaned in too because I could feel her breath on my lips. We were mere seconds apart. Our lips touched.

Her lips were so soft like a newborn baby's skin. She tasted like strawberries and vanilla.

Our lips moved like they were dancing brushing up against her I wanted more. No I needed more. I thrust my tongue in without warning making her teeth part way. She was tense at first but then she got into it and our tongues felt each other slowly. I could hear her moan beneath me. So. Freaking. Sexy. It's like the young Leonardo Di Caprio mixed with Britney Spears. But she was my Brittany.

Even though she was invading my mouth I still needed more with her. I pulled at her shirt, but she moved my hand away to the bed. SHE MOVED MY HAND TO THE BED. WHO DOESN'T WANT TO HIT THIS?! I bit her lip hard. Almost drawing blood. She squeaked and threw me off of her.

"Santana! You bit me!" she whimpered while feeling her lip for any traces of blood.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Here let me help." I reached towards her and she flinched away. I didn't mean to bite her honest! "Britt... I said I was sorry.."

I had tears in my eyes. I bit my best friend while making out with her... Wait I just made out with my best friend. Brittany. The girl I've known since grade school. A girl. WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

I started to panic. What does this mean!? Am I really a lady loving' dyke? No I can't be. I'm Santana Lopez. I started to back away from Brittany. I needed to go home. Hell I need my mom! Tears were running down my face now. What if Brittany told? I would be sent to the bottom of the food chain. I would get slushied... Slushied by Brittany..

"San?" her quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Brittany and saw a little bit of blood on her lip. Did I do that? I didn't think I bit her that hard..

"Can you help me? Please San?" I walked back to Brittany sitting on the far corner of her bed, farthest from Brittany.. How I longed to be closer to her.

"Yeah" I said with a sad smile, wiping my dry tears. Thankfully Brittany didn't ask. "come on Britt Britt lets go get you cleaned up." I held out my pinky to her. She took my hand. I smiled widely when she was getting up. We walked to the bathroom, which now I wish was farther away because once we reached the door she dropped my hand.

She sat down in the toilet and I got a towel and moistened it. First I needed to wipe off the blood then check if I made a cut. I dabbed the towel on her lip collecting the dry blood, thankfully her lip stopped bleeding. "Britt open your mouth, I need to check for any cuts." she opened her mouth as widely as possible. And Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnggggg there were a bunch of cavities in her teeth. I made out with that? Well at least there was no cut inside. "Britt do you brush your teeth?"

Still with her mouth open she talked. Or well at least tried to. "smosodmeomcemckemc ckndkcmx isncemc kennckenc bleeee dnciecnexekencekcn dkcnm mscdopcpeidmci" I laughed and closed her mouth. "Now tell me."

" Well I just drink Dr. Pepper in the morning, and at night I pray before I brush, but then when I pray I fall asleep. I have too much to talk to Him about!" she explained.

I wanted to laugh but I didn't. " Britt that's not healthy, you need to brush twice a day and floss at least once a day.."

" I tried flossing with my shoe lace but it did t work so I just gave up, I mean white floss is really boring at least with my shoelace it brings some color in mouth!"

" so you've just stopped flossing?"

" we'll my dad said that floss needs to be skinny so I started using my hair, but then my hair would get all wet and drooly and it would get caught in my teeth a lot, so then id have to cut it. "

I was speechless. She treated her teeth soo badly by the time she was 50 shed lose all her teeth and be a gummy old woman...but the cutest sexiest teeth less woman. I imagined me and Britt on the porch of a really big light blue house watching our little girl play in the street with the other neighborhood kids. I couldn't help but smile at this thought. And then at night little Ali would curl up in Britt's lap while she was reading her a story about princesses and unicorns. Then I'd lay our baby girl down to sleep and take Britt's hand back too our room. To our room. Our bed...

Maybe being a Lesbian wouldn't be so bad if it was with Brittany..

"San?" Britt brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something important. But from now on Britt I want you to brush your teeth k? Every morning and every night."

" okay Sanny." she said returning the warm smile.

We brushed our teeth together, me showing Britt how to make sure every tooth was cleaned. Then i flossed her teeth. Weird yes, but hey if you were as close as I was to this beautiful blondes mouth you wouldn't be complaining. After we left the bathroom we headed to the bathroom in comfortable silence. She took my hand again.

I picked up the pillows and blanket and climbed into bed with Britt.

Once we were under the covers Brittany asked me in the cutest voice possible. " do you mind if we cuddle? I usually do it with old tubbington but I cant find him."

I rolled over so I was facing her. I looked into her eyes. Was she serious? After everything that happened tonight? Before I could reply she spoke against quietly. "Sorry you don't have to. It was a stupid question. Just dumb Brittany saying stupid things again.." she looked down while saying so.

I cupped her chin to make her look at me. "Britt you're not stupid. Never say that. In fact never ever think that. You are the smartest person I know. The most beautiful too." she blushed at this. Still freaking adorable. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her. "and of course I will cuddle with you. Don't tell anyone but I am the biggest cuddle monster." she giggled.

"You're silly Sanny" She wiggled in closer to my arms so that her head was right next to mine, our chests right next to each other. She yawned. " Nighty night Sanny"

" Hey Britt? What do you think of the name Ali?"

"Its cute, I love it. Why?" she said with a hint of tiredness.

" No reason. Go to sleep. Night Britty."

Once her breathing became leveled so I knew that she was completely asleep, I fell asleep. "Night Britt britt.. I love you.." once i said those words I went off into a blissful sleep.

**IM TRYING NOT TO DO ANGST BECAUSE PERSONALLY I LIKE HAPPY THINGS. BUT THERE WILL BE SOME ANGST IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS UNFORTUNATELY. AND YEAH I SHOULD BE ABLE TO UPDATE EVERY MONDAY. IF NOT THEN ON SATURDAY OR WEDNESDAY. PLEASE REVIEW! DONT MAKE ME DO ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER PLEASE!(**:


	6. Chapter 6

**Whipped from the beginning chapter 6**

HEY KIDS! HOW YOU DOIN SO I JUST THOUGHT ID MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER JUST CUZ IM AMAZING LIKE THAT AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY IT'S IN ALL CAPS AGAIN ITS CUZ IM STILL ON MY IPAD, AND IF I EVER UPLOAD LATE IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE NO INTERNET AT HOME, AT ALL. WHY? CUZ MY FATHER IS VERY CHEAP. HAHAHAHA TMI ... ANYWAYS ENJOY THE CHAPTER!AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Cheerios. IM A CHEERIO! I screamed this down the empty hallways of McKinley High. I SANTANA LOPEZ HAS JUST GOTTEN IMTO CHEERIOS. The golden ticket to the top! Senior parties. The hottest guys in the school begging for a date with me. The u  
The ultimate boost to one day being prom queen; with Britt by my side.

"San! Wait up!" Brittany called behind me, already in her Cheerios uniform. That's right Brittany, Quinn and I are in the Cheerios. Half the school tried out and we were the only three that made it in.

I turned around with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't believe it, I was I'm the Cheerios. Where I get free tans, free dry cleaning in Europe and most importantly the chance to see Britt in her Cheerios uniform all day everyday. Hot. Damn. you think I look good? Well I do but not as good as Britt. She is like the reincarnation of Aphrodite.

That skirt was literally a bunch of rags sewn together to make the perfect piece of clothing. It was the hugest tease in the world. Hopefully it wasn't actually made with cheap clothes though, I'm pretty sure I just ruined mine already with the wetness forming between my legs.

"Can you believe it San?! We're Cheerios! Just like you and Quinn always wanted!" she asked while bouncing up and down. Oh did I mention the top as well? It came with an attached sports bra inside like the ones in the tank tops from Old Navy. except they only came in one size, medium. Mines didn't fill up as well, but Britt's made her breast look even bigger than they actually were. Another perk of being in the Cheerios with Brittany. Not too mention we got our lockers right next to each other in the locker room. Life is perfect.

"I know! I cant believe it either Britt!" I grabbed her hands and began to jump with her, she smiled even wider.

"Are you two love birds done? People will be here soon, and they cannot see you two like that."

I stopped jumping and saw Quinn standing there, I let go of Brittany's hands. She frowned. "Sorry Quinn, just got a little excited here with Britt, but can you blame us? We're in the freaking Cheerios woman!"

Quinn chuckled. "Well obviously, we're the pretty girls. The popular girls. Top dogs remember? It's only another step on the social ladder." she said with a straight face. I frowned. Then she broke out into a smile. " But yes, I'm so happy for us! We're in the Cheerios!" she grabbed Britt's and mines hand and began to jump. Britt started laughing and began to jump with Quinn, soon I did the same.

After our laugh rest was over, Quinn's phone rang. "Its from Puck, he says that the list for the varsity football team just got posted. Come on let's go."

We walked to the bulletin board where we saw a bunch of club sign ups, then we saw the football coach, Coach Beiste, come with the list in her hand. Not to mention a bunch of muscular guys trying to peek over her shoulder to see if they made it.

"Excuse me ladies." Coach Beiste said while pinning the list on the board. " I'd move out of the way if I were you, they might pummel your pretty little faces trying to see the list." we backed away slowly.

Once Beiste was out of sight all the guys ran up to the list some cheering and hooting others were punching the wall saying they weren't good enough. I'm guessing that football was like Cheerios for guys. Two kids from our grade, Azeemio and Karofsky high fives each other,they were the new line backers or receivers or something, I don't speak guy.

Puck and Finn came up to the list at last. They high fives each other and went over to us, we waited for them to speak eagerly. "Well? Did you make quarterback Puck?"

Puck wrapped her arms around Quinn's shoulders. "Nope I made wide receiver, nut ladies and gentleman!" he yelled that part loudly so all of the guys could hear him. " You're looking at McKinley high's new starting quarterback, Finn Hudson!" The whole hallways was filled with cheers and hoots and chantings of Finns name. Azeemio and Karofsky came over and congratulated Finn.

" Hey man, you're like the big dog now. Congrats dude." Karofsky gave Finn a bro hug and walked off.

" Yeah man! You're gonna lead us to a state wide championship! Go Titans baby!" shouted Azeemio, as he walked off to wherever Karofsky went.

The rest of the team congratulated Finn on becoming quarterback. Even the ones that didn't make the team, and Finn just stood there like a goober smiling his dopey smile. Our quarterback ladies and gentlemen. I looked to Quinn where I saw here looking towards Finn with her bitch face on. What was she thinking? " Yeah Finn congratulations, can't wait to be on the sidelines on your first game. " she winked towards him and walked away. Fortunately Puck didn't notice, but Finn stood there like an idiot thinking what the wink meant.

I turned towards Puck. " Congrats Puckerman, I knew you could do it." I smiled and gave him a tight hug. " Thanks Lopez, and congrats to you too girl, I see you're in a Cheerios uniform lookin smokin baby by the way." he flashed his Puckerman smile towards me and winked. Gross. Not going there again, a part of me still couldn't believe that I drew hearts around his name, no matter how young and naive I was.

"Congrats to you too Brittany." Puck said as he pulled Britt into a hug. That looked liked he was enjoying a little too much. I cleared my throat loudly causing Puck too retreat from his hug, much better. " Well me and Brittz better be going now, see you later Puck!" I grabbed Britt's arm and began to walk away.

"Wait!" we turned around. " Will you guys be at Karofskys party tonight? It's to celebrate the beginning of the season or something. But his parents are gone and I heard there was gonna be some booze." he smirked. "Half the schools gonna be there, it starts at eight."

" A party sounds fun! Yeah we'll be there!" Britt squealed with a little bit too much excitement.

"Yeah we'll be there. See ya Puckerman."

"See ya Lopez." He waved and walked off with Finn still thinking about Quinn by the look on his face. Dumb ass.

Britt and I walked to our lockers, where she kept saying about what she should wear. " I don't have any cute clothes at all! Well I can borrow stuff from my moms closet but then she'll be suspicious and I might get it dirty... Maybe we can go shopping before the party? Or actually maybe I can borrow some of Quinn's clothes? She has to have something that'd look good on me." Everything looks good on you, I thought. " do you think she'll let me borrow her stuff though? Last time I accidentally got grape juice on her white baby doll dress. She didn't talk to me for a whole week. This is so frustrating!"

She kept on talking but I couldn't hear a word she was saying. Something about clothes? I don't know but I'd rather have her wear no clothes, but I wouldn't want her to get stared at by a bunch of testosterone filled guys. She should wear layers. And sweats. And boots. Or heck not go at all and just stay in my room forever! I could think of very entertaining things we could do and never get bored. I started to daydream.

"San? SAN!" I snapped out of my daze. " Were you even listening?" Britt looked annoyed. Whoops.

"Yes! Umm I think we can go shopping after Cheerios practice?"

"Awesome thanks Sanny." She smiled that glorious smile at me and continued to ramble on about what she should buy and how she should put her hair. All I could do was stare at her lips. They were so luscious, so pink, so perfect, so kissable.

Ever since that incident where we made out in her bed and I bit her lip, we've never kissed again. It wasn't awkward though thank goodness, Brittany just acted like it never happened. Which I guess is better than her ignoring me completely. But what did it mean? I know Britt enjoyed it just as much as I did, so what was holding her back from doing it again? It's not like I haven't given her the signal I've been very very obvious about it even to a person like Britt. Like just last week.

We were at my house where we were painting each others nails. "Britt how long has it been since you've been with someone?"

She crinkled her nose and began to think. Adorable." hmm I don't know a while I guess."

"Do you want to be with someone?"

"How so? Like a fling? Or like a relationship?"

"Relationship."

" Oh then yes, very much so, but I want to be able to talk to them and not make out all the time you know?"

"Yeah, I know, well you know you can always talk to me right? About anything."

" mhhmm I know"

"Do you want to date only guys? Cuz all the guys at school are complete and total jerks."

"well if I find a girl who's really happy with me and I'm really happy with her, then id want to date her. I don't really care about gender, just about who makes me happy."

I looked to her with awe. " we'll I'm really happy with you Britt, you're the only one that makes me happy." I smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah me too, you always know what to say to me." Britt says then leans in to a hug.

I hug her back tight almost not letting her go. We pull away slightly, and i lean in for a kiss. This is the moment to make a move right? Apparently not.

When my lips touch something, it's fluffy. I open my eyes and see Lord Tubbington. I'm kissing his back. Britt had Tubbs in her arms kissing his nose. What the hell. I got cockblocked by a cat? " He's so cute isn't he San? I could never get sick of his fluffiness" As she continued to pepper kisses all around his face. I looked at her with a seriously?! Face. The rest of the night instead of kissing me, she cuddled and hugged that Fat Fluffy lard full hair ball.

That wasn't the only time either. Just yesterday. We were at breadstix.

She had spaghetti and meatballs with a lot of marinara sauce. She slurped up a long piece of spaghetti and got some sauce on her face. I looked at her and saw she was trying to get the sauce off with her tongue. No success. I laughed.

"Here Britt, let me help." I leaned over the table making sure to give her a full view of my cleavage. I licked my thumb and caressed her cheek making sure to get all the sauce off. I locked my eyes with hers. We were having pure eye sex I swear! I could see that she wanted me, I leaned in so I could feel the breath coming out of her mouth. I leaned in closer but she stopped me. "San, it's off, you can sit back down now."

I retreated back to my seat, my face burning hot red. "San?" i look up quickly. " you should button up your shirt too, i could see your breasts..." My face was scorching red right now I'm pretty sure it matched the color of the marinara sauce. I shyly buttoned up my shirt, avoiding contact with anyone for the rest of the night.

I was running out of ideas of ways to get Britt to kiss me. Did she even want to kiss me? I was broken from my thoughts when I heard Brittany yell " oh I could just kiss you right now!"

**MHHMM THAT'S RIGHT CLIFFHANGER. I GOT NO REVIEWS AGAIN :( AND YEAH BUT I DO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY FOR UPLOAD, IT JUST DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH YOU GUYS WANT IT. SO REVIEW! AND I WATCHED THE BREAK UP EPISODE ON GLEE... I CRIED MY LITTLE HEART OUT. BUT DON'T WORRY THEY'LL ALWAYS BE FOREVER ON IN THIS FAN FIC.  
**

Sent from my iPad


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS, SO WHO ELSE IS MAD THAT BRITTANA BROKE UP? IM STILL NOT OVER IT BUT WE GOT TO HEAR SANTANA SING AND A BUNCH OF SWEET LADY KISSES SO I GUESS THAT SOFTENED THE BLOW A BIT. IT'D BE BETTER IF THEY GOT BACK TOGETHER NEXT EPISODE THOUGH... AND YEAH I GUESS ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!:)**

"oh, I could just kiss you right now!" That snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned back to Britt and saw her back turned to me. So it wasn't me she was about to kiss? I looked around and saw him. Artie Abrams. McCrippled pants. The tin man who forgot to ask the wizard of Oz for a pair of legs and a heart. The one person Brittany had a crush on. My Brittany.

Artie was in front of Brittany with a rainbow balloon with the words 'you're a star!' across it. And with a cupcake with her name on it, vanilla flavored, her favorite. "congratulations Brittany I knew you'd get on the Cheerios."

"Aww Artie you're so sweet thank you!" she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. One second. Don't snap Santana. Don't snap! Two seconds. Did I see him look at her cleavage?!Aww hell naw! Three seconds. Okay he's gonna lose feeling in his face too.

Brittany finally got back up. Artie had a blush in his cheek. "No problem, this was just a small congratulatory gift, I wish I could have gotten you more... How about I take you out for coffee right now? You aren't busy right?"

Ha! Britt was gonna head back to my house. I wanna see the rejection on his face after she knocks him down. "Hmm I don'to drink coffee, but i'll just order a hot chocolate." Wait. Was that a yes? I cleared my throat louder than usual. Brittany turned around towards me and Artie glared when she wasn't looking.

I took a deep breath. Not now Santana. I turned back to Britt. " I thought we were going to my house? And buying the outfit for The party tonight? After Cheerios practice too, we're on a tight schedule here Britt. "

She frowned at me. " oh yeah I forgot." she turned back to Artie. " sorry Artie I guess I can't, next time maybe?" she said with an apologetic smile. Next time? There was going to be a next time? Big. Big. No. Over my freaking dead body.

"It's okay Brittany I understand, and now it'll give me a chance to take you out for something better than coffee. How about dinner? This Saturday at breadstix?" he asked, trying to use puppy dog eyes. He looked like a sad clown.

" yeah I think that works. No practice on Saturday and I don't think I made any plans, here's my number in case anything changes." she grabbed a pen from his front shirt pocket. What a nerd. And wrote her number down on a napkin. Artie took it eagerly.

"Britt we should go now." I said with a bit of anger in my voice. Luckily she didn't notice. "Okay Sanny, bye Artie!" I pulled her arm and we started to walk away. Or at least she walked I practically stomped my feet like an elephant.

"Bye Brittany see you this Saturday!"

We went to our first practice and it was hell. We did the routine at least a hundred times, and we had to do fifty laps in under twenty minutes. And then there was the constant degradation from coach Sylvester. After two horrible hours, she said the three magic words. "Hit the showers!" we practically crawled there at snails pace, some girls just fell to the floor once we got into the locker room, others threw up, and the rest were desperately trying to use the little strength they had left to get their lockers open and get their water.

Quinn was called into Sylvester's office right after she finished showering and I was still laying on the bench next to Britt's and my lockers trying to calm my breathing. " I'm so. Freaking tired! Aren't you tired?!"

"well I was at first but I don't know I like dancing and running so I didn't really get sick of it. I actually thought practice was fun."

I quickly got up, but then my head got all dizzy and laid back down. " are you crazy?"

"Nope I'm Brittany." she said with a smug smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only you Brittany." Once I felt a bit better I got up and opened my locker. Britt went to the shower room. I quickly changed and spritzed myself with perfume. Screw showering, that involves too much movement such as walking to the shower room. I put on my boots. And closed my locker. And there she was.

Brittany. In only a towel. Still some drops of water on her chest and legs. How could a human being be so sexy?! Besides me of course, but still! She was searching for her clothes in her locker. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye. She smirked. I didn't even look away hell how could I?

You could see the small droplets of water slowly going down her chest. Her hair was half dry half wet, and her lips had a drop of water left on the upper lip. She licked it in her mouth. Crap. If I had a penis, I'd have the hugest boner right now..l. Awkward thought. I shook my head, when I looked back up Britt was in front of me.

**IM SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY!I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I WILL MAKE IT UP I PROMISE!THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPLOADING AS YOU'RE READING THIS. PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY, YOU MAY HATE ME NOW BUT I STILL LOVE YOU, ALSO I MADE AN INSTAGRAM!SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE REAL RYAPPY AND SEE HOW MY LIFE REALLY IS, FOLLOW! AND IF I MAKE IT OVER ONE HUNDRED, I'LL DO A SPECIAL CHAPTER!;)**  
**K THAT'S IT FOR NOW, SORRY AGAIN :( REVIEW PLEASE!AND FOLLOW ON IG!LOVE YOU ALL!33333**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! SO SO SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LATE UPDATES, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH MY AP CLASSES AND STUFF... BUT THAT'S NO EXCUSE, I'LL TRY AND UPDATE FASTER! AND I HAVE AN IDEA FO A NEW FAN FICTION, BUT IT'S A GIRL!Peen ONE, IM NOT SURE IF YOU'D GUYS LIKE IT? BUT IF YOU'RE INTERESTED, I MIGHT JUST WRITE IT :) (it would be Santana with the peen btw) AND YEAH SO I THINK THAT'S IT, READ! Haha**  
**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM** rorochelley

I tried to make a sentence. "ugh hey Hi B! Britt! My girl! Or wait not that way, I don't own you or anything, but you're still my girl, just not in that way.. NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP WAY EITHER!" I'm pretty sure my face was burning red-hot. Sure felt like it.

Brittany just smirked and opened her locker. She was about to undo her towel when she looked at me. "umm San? Would you mind turning around?"

"huh? Oh yeah sorry..." I quickly turned around hiding my beat red face, trying to suppress my desire to turn around to see her naked once more. I tried to keep Britt out of my head by humming a tune, hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe?, I kept humming the tune, when I heard Britt join in.

"it's hard to look right, at you baby! But here's my number, so call me maybe!" I think she forgot the lyrics, because she started to make up her own words. "And all the other 'Corns drive us crazy! But I am Brittany, so awesome saucely!" I couldn't help but laugh, she would put herself and unicorns into Carly Rae Jespen's song. I turned around to see a fully dressed Brittany... Darn it..

I was about to open my mouth to speak when, coach sue's voice ran though ouch the speakers of the locker rooms. " Okay slowpokes, I have to lock up in five minutes, so everyone needs to get there lazy buts out of that room before I get there, or early practice tomorrow morning!"

All the girls started to run outside, others helped pulled the still passed out girl out of the locker room . I grabbed my bag, and pulled Britt outside with me. I saw Quinn get into her moms car, I waved bye, and she smiled back, her mom waved at me. Britt was tugging at my sleeve. "San I left my bag in the locker room. Can we go back in and get it?"

I looked at her shocked. "Britt! How could you?"

"well I was about to get it before you dragged me outside, we still had about 3 minutes left before Sue was going to lock up, we didn't have to run..."

"yeah we'll it's too late, it's after hours and coach probably closed the locker room, sorry Britt, maybe we can get it tomorrow?"

"We can't! I have my money I that bag, and my keys, and Lord Tubbington s medicine! Please San!" she gave the Pierce pout, I hate that pout. "you're super smart, you can think of a way, pleeaaaasseee!"

" you keep L.T's medicine in your bag?.. Never mind. Ugh Britt no. Not the pout! I said no... Fine, let's see if we can sneak back in." Brittany smiled with glee at these words, and clapped her hands.

" okay let's hurry though, my mom will be here in twenty minutes to pick us up. " We went back inside and saw a window through the locker room's bathroom. The only problem was it was about 13 feet above the ground.

"If we can get back through there, we can get your bag and use the doors to get out, do you think you can lift me up Britt?"

"I don't think you're flexible enough to squeeze through that, I mean you're super skinny San, but even if I lift you up you have about 2 more feet before you even touch the bottom of the window."

"Crap you're right. Okay, them il lift you up k? And when we reached as high as we can go, jump. I got you if you fall B." I said with an encouraging smile. She smiled back, my heart jumped.

I got into position, and she stepped onto my hands. She actually wasn't that heavy for her height. I slowly began to lift my at,s up above my shoulders. "Britt did you want to stay on my hands or go on y shoulders? I think you can get more distance if you're on my hands, but you have a higher risk of falling." no answer. "Britt?" I looked up, big mistake.

Still in her Cheerios uniform, I could see right up Britt's skirt. Like the full view, it would have been better if she had gone commando but I like what I saw. She was trying to balance her self as I slowly kept pushing her higher, she spread her legs to find more balance and reached up. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? My hands started sweating and I began to lose my grip. Brittany could feel it too.

"San! Tighten your grip! I'm about to fall! Wooooaaah!" she fell backwards, I still helped on to her feet, which moved up to her legs, and on to her torso, she fell on top of me. Like completely on top, my face was in her hair. "oowwwww San, what happened?" she turned around, but was still on top of me, but she used her arms, and placed them on the side of my body while she sat up between my legs.

My head was blurry, and throbbing. I saw Britt looking at me with worried eyes. I tried to slowly get up, but failed, I fell back down. "ugggghhhhnnnnn" I groaned. Brittany tried to look for any bumps or blood on me.

"Aww San I'm so so so soooooooo sorry!" she started to hug me. It felt good, to have Britt's arms around me, but my body still hurt from the fall and I winced. Britt felt that and quickly pulled away. I miss her, even though she was still on me... I sound like a lovesick puppy. Hell, I am!

"Sorry, I thought a hug could make you better, my mom always hugs me then kisses me where it hurts..." She looked at me, it took me a couple of seconds to notice where she was going. Kiss? Where it hurts? That's my while body she has to cover in kisses... I'm cool with that. I made eye contact with her. Time to make my move.

"My cheek really hurts Britt, and I don't think you can hug my cheek." I raised my eyebrow at her hopefully she'd get my point.

"oh...?" she softly missed my cheek. I blushed. "Where else?"she said, with a hint of a mischievous grin.

"My lips." i whispered. She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. She looked at me with a straight face, I stared back at her, hoping she wouldn't laugh. I could see her slowly leaning towards me. At an inch away she said to my lips, "Let's see what we can do about that...".

Our lips touched, sparks flew. My heart was beating faster than the drum of the Energizer bunny. She pulled away slowly her lips lingering for a moment. I layer my forehead in hers and looked her in the eyes, she returned the gesture. "Does it hurt anymore?"

"Nope, you got rid of all the pain." I smiled, she smiled even bigger. I wanted another kiss so I leaned in again, until a voice scared the shit out of us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

**HEY GUYS!AGAIN SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, AND THE CLIFFHANGER, BUT I REALLY HAD TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL WORK ON THE NEXT SOON I PROMISE! NO MORE RANDOM LONG BREAKS! UNLESS I DIE... THEN IM SORRY :( BUT YEAH HAHAHA REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS AND WHETHER I SHOULD DO THE G!PEEN STORY OR NOT, IDK IF YOU GUYS ARE INTO THAT SO YEAH... AND REVIEW! OH AND FOLLOW ME rorochelley ON INSTAGRAM! K THAT'S IT FOR NOW, LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait, there's no excuse you can unsubscribe or whatever, but as I promised the story isn't over and I will finish it. I'll start the next chapter now, so we'll have two today. I have no excuse and I'm super sorry. I made the Spring break story to by some time but yeah. I'll make another smut fic soon, I haven't decided what though, so if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them(: Okay read!**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Instagram: rorochelley**

**Chapter 9**

_"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"_

I jumped back and hit my head on the wall.

"OW" I shrieked. Brittany and I quickly stood up to see who it was. Crap. It was Coach Sue. She looked mad as hell.

"I asked you a question Senora Taco."

I couldn't make out words as I was too shocked that someone caught me and Britt kissing. KISSING. My life would be over, my friends would find out then my family, I'd be kicked off the Cheerios, and I'd never be able to see Brittany again. At these thoughts I began to tear up, and after a few seconds tears became streaming down my face. I couldn't look up to coach Sue, or else she'd see how scared I was and kick me off the team. Then Brittany stood in front of me.

"Nothing coach! Well actually we were trying to get back into the locker rooms to get my stuff, but the door was locked so we tried the window, but then San fell and I was just seeing if she was okay." Brittany said quite confidently.

"Hmm why don't I believe your sob story?"

"Coach Sue, honest, I was worried that San might have hurt herself, I mean if she broke something couldn't her mother, a lawyer, sue the school? The we'd have no Cheerios, and then I think you'd be out of a job."

I looked up at this, Brittany was lying for me? Sure I did it all the time, when she wasn't around, but Britt hates lying. I sniffled. Britt and Coach Sue came to face me.

"Santana are you okay?" I nodded my head yes. Brittany took my pinky in hers and gave it a little squeeze. Coach Sue cleared her throat.

"Yes well, Santana do you have any broken bones?" I shook my head. "Good, now get out I don't want to get blamed for making her cry." We both looked at coach Sue with wide eyes. We didn't get in trouble. Wuuuut. "I said Go!"

Britt and I quickly ran out of the school. When we were in the parking lot, we sat down on a bench. We didn't speak for a bit, until I broke the silence. "Britt, you lied for me."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why? You hate lying." I looked to her, and saw that she was already looking at me.

She looked uncertain for a minute and the opened her mouth. "I do, I really hate lying, but I like you more." She said softly, as she blushed.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. In my head i was literally like SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME SHE LIKES ME HALLELUJAH THERE IS A GOD! I was too happy to say anything, so I just jumped on her and engulfed her in a big hug. "I Love you Britt!" I squealed, everything was ging so perfectly until...

'You love me?" I stopped hugging her, and pulled back. I saw confusion in her eyes, not the happiness I was showing her. I started to panic.

'Umm well like the love like kind, you know between two best friends? I don't love you love you..." I quickly said. I could feel my heart breaking in a bunch of pieces.

"Oh, but the way you said it..." I cut her off.

"Well what about you? You said you liked me, A LOT."

"Yeah, because your my best friend, and I was trying to repay you from all those times you helped me, and I wasn't technically lying, all the stuff I said was true, I just avoided the truth." She said, my heart broke some more.

"Oh..." I was trying not to cry and stay strong. It was so fucking hard.

"San, Are you crying?" She tried to reach for my hand but I quickly pulled away.

"No I'm not, and i have to go." I got my backpack and I ran as fast as I could home, or anywhere really, I just needed to get away. I could hear Brittany screaming my name after me, but I didn't look back. It just hurt too much. I was running across the street when something hit me. And I fell.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL?!" I looked up and saw Quinn. She was holding a football, and I saw Puck and Finn behind her, catching up.

"Santana! Oh my gosh! I'm so so sorry, I didn't see you, we were just playing some foot ball and and... Are you crying?" Quinn asked. Puck and Finn looked worried. Quinn kneeled down besides me.

I couldn't help but hug her and cry. She rubbed my back in soothing circles. "It's okay Santana, what's wrong?"

I couldn't make out any words, and kept crying. Puck and Finn were standing there awkwardly. Quinn remembered their presence and turned their way, still holding me. " I think I should take Santana home." She tossed back the football to Puck. "I'll see you guys later k?" She let go off me really quick and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek and Puck a hug.

Puck whispered into her ear. "Hey, text me what happened okay? It worries me too."

Quinn pulled back from the hug. 'Yeah don't worry I will."

Quinn picked me up, and slinged my arm around her shoulders so I had something to lean on as we walked to my house.

When we arrived, Quinn didn't let go of my side, and reached for the hidden key and unlocked the door. She called out for my mother, but I told Quin she wasn't home. We walked up to my bedroom, and I fell on my bed, wiping the tears on my face with the bed sheets. Then I wentunder the covers. Quinn sat on the edge of the bed. "Santana, what happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Brittany doesn't love me."

Quinn looked at me with a quizzical expression. "What are you talking about, she totally loves you, she loves everyone."

I got a little mad at the last part, hearing that Brittany would love anyone. I wanted her to love me, and only me. Well besides her parents but still. I took another deep breath before telling Quinn. She's gonna find out now, I have to let someone know. It's killing me. I whispered to her. "Not the way I love her..."

I could feel the tension in the room. Quinn didn't speak and I got sorta mad, if she was gonna yell at me or slap me, then I wanted her to just get it over with. I slowly looked up and saw the hugest smile on her face. Dafuq? She leaped across the bed and hugged me really hard. "Quinn. Quinn! I can't breathe." She pulled back still smiling like crazy, and she didn't let go and began to slightly shake me.

" DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO TELL ME THIS? OH MY GOSH SANTANA I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU, WHEN'S THE WEDDING? AM I YOUR MAID OF HONOR? YOU BETTER NOT HAVE AN UGLY BRIDESMAID DRESS. OH MY GOD. " She whispered this part. "Did you guys have sex yet?"

My eyes went wide and I threw her off of me. She fell onto the carpet. "Ow, what the heck Santana?" I got up, and I was sorta angry but I was still hurting inside. "NO WE HAVEN'T. YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME. I'M JUST HER FRIEND. I GOT FREAKING FRIENDZONED. BY THE GIRL WHO APPARENTLY LOVES EVERYBODY." Quinn winced at that. "AND SHE NEVER WILL LOVE ME. WHO WAS I KIDDING, WHY WOULD SHE LOVE ME? WITH ALL THE GUYS CHASING HER AROUND LIKE SHE'S SOME SORT OF PRIZE. I CAN'T EVEN COMPARE. UGH!" I flopped back on the bed and started to cry for the umpteenth time today. I felt Quinn sit on the bed next to me. She started to rub my back.

"hey, Santana its okay, everything will work out."

"No it won't. I'm so stupid to think that she liked me, even after we kissed..." Tears wracked through my body.

"Wait, rewind, you guys kissed?"

I immediately stopped crying and went to the corner of my bed farthest from Quinn, I held my knees to my chest. Quinn looked at me and repeated her question. "Did you guys kiss?"

I nodded slowly and hid my face in my arms. "Please don't hate me. I know I'm a freak. Please please don't tell anyone."

"Santana..." She reached out towards me, but I shrank away further into my bed. "Santana, I don't think you're a freak. You or Brittany." I slowly looked up, and stared into Quinn's eyes. I saw honesty, she wasn't lying.

"W-w-what? How could you not? I like girls, I kissed our best friend."

She smiled gently. "So? You're still Santana, my friend ever since elementary school. Who gives a shit that you like girls, you're my best friend." Some tears rolled down my cheeks, but they were tears of joy this time. "Hey stop crying, okay? I'm sorry about Brittany but I'm here for you no matter what." I looked to her and nodded, I smiled and gently crawled towards her, we hugged each other. Relief fled my body, she's okay with it. Christian Quinn is okay with me being gay. Maybe I'm not a freak... Quinn squeezed harder. "So how was the kiss? French? Or all teeth." I felt her smirk

I pulled back and slapped her softly in the shoulder. I laughed, "You ass!". Quinn laughed too. When the laughter died down, I got serious. "Quinn what am I going to do?" Her smile went away, and she grabbed my hand.

"Well, we're gonna go to the party together, have a great time, and then handle things from there, a lot of stuff happened today and you need to have a small break." I smiled towards her.

"Thanks Quinn." She smiled back.

"No problem, now let's choose your outfit for tonight!"

**okay! I hoped you guys like the chapter, so yeah Santana's sorta out now! and the next chapter will be the party, and guess what Britt will be there... with Artie. DUN DUN DUNNNN sorry I had to give some detalis to make sure you read the next chapter, okay review please! Follow my tumblr or instagram if you like (: it would make me happy. And if you guys have any ideas for a smut fic or one shot give me some ideas and i'll try and fulfill your fantasy. k well bye! :-)**

**tumblr: .com**

**instagram: rorochelley**


End file.
